1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a splinting device, specifically to an improved rigid splinting device for proper spinal immobilization and airway control of the pediatric trauma patient.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
It has become common knowledge in the field of emergency medicine, that extreme caution and care is necessary in the movement and/or transportation of the trauma victim. Any improper movement can result in further injury to the patient. Many times in the event of a cervical spinal injury, the cervical vertebra is severely fractured while the internal spinal cord remains intact. Improper movement will often result in injury to, and/or a complete detachment of, the previously uninjured spinal cord. Specific injuries caused by improper movement range from minor pain to permanent paralysis and irreversible death.
It has become specifically determined that the pediatric trauma patient has a propensity for spinal cord injuries resulting from trauma. This is due to the fact that, compared to adults, pediatric patients have a large head mass (weight and size) in proportionate to their bodies. Pediatric patients also have very weak and poorly developed neck and shoulder muscles to support this increased mass. Therefore, it is of paramount importance to keep the pediatric trauma patient immobile and their spinal column in neutral alignment during all handling, packaging, and transportation to an appropriate medical facility.
Numerous devices have been developed for immobilizing the adult trauma victim, but very few are made specifically for the pediatric patient.
The following are the most pertinent adult spinal immobilization devices patents known to the applicants. This art clearly illustrates the novelty of the applicant's invention.
______________________________________ 2,247,360 3,158,875 3,707,734 3,151,343 2,361,328 3,315,671 3,732,863 3,566,422 2,361,789 3,449,776 3,737,923 2,409,934 3,469,268 3,797,051 2,511,061 3,526,222 3,889,668 ______________________________________
There are no pertinent patents related to pediatric spinal immobilization known to the applicants.
Current state of the art in pediatric spinal immobilization relates to a flat, single plane rigid board much like many the above noted patents. The exception being a smaller version to accommodate the smaller pediatric patient. Current state of the art also has a plurality of fixed straps to immobilize and restrain the patient to the splinting device.
The pediatric patient is different from the adult in that the pediatric patient's head is disproportionatly large. When you place the pediatric patient on a flat, single plane surface, it causes the patient's cervical spine and head to flex forward (anteriorly).
A. The above noted flexion causes undo movement of the pediatric cervical spine. This unnecessary movement can cause permanent paralysis or death as the fractured cervical spine severs the spinal cord. PA0 B. Flexion of the neck also causes closure of the pediatric trauma patients airway. This closure creates an airway obstruction and prohibits oxygen from entering the body. The results are permanent brain damage and/or death from hypoxic (lack of oxygen) brain injury. PA0 C. The current state of the art also provides a plurality of fixed straps to restrain the patient to the splinting device. These fixed straps do not allow adjustment for varying ages of pediatric patients. This often results in poor immobilization and further injury to the patient's cervical spine. PA0 D. Fixed straps do not adjust; therefore, they do not allow for immobilization of the lower leg of a patient with an intraosseous infusion needle in place. An intraosseous infusion needle is a device placed in the lower leg bone to provide needed emergency medications and fluids to the patient. The lower leg of a patient with a intraosseous infusion needle in place must be immobilized. If the patient's leg is not properly immobilized, the needle can become dislodged and will be ineffective. Proper immobilization can be impossible to accomplish with fixed straps. PA0 E. Much of the current state of the art utilizes very porous materials in the construction of their splinting devices. This is a problem, as frequently these devices become soaked with infectious bodily fluids. Once soaked, these porous materials are extremely difficulty to properly clean and/or disinfect. This greatly increases the risk of transmission of infectious and deadly diseases to future patients and rescuers. PA0 F. The current state of the art uses fixed or very difficult to remove restraining straps. Once again, this is a problem as these straps frequently become saturated with infectious bodily fluids. This feature makes it difficult to properly clean and/or disinfect these straps. As noted above, this increases the risk of infectious and deadly diseases being transmitted to patients and the rescue team. PA0 A. The dual planed system allows for the traumatic large head of the pediatric patient to rest on the surface of the secondary plane. The head is then situated 3/4 of an inch below (inferior to) the main plane surface where the body of the patient rests. This allows for proper neutral alignment of the patient's cervical spine and greatly reduces the unnecessary movement and improper alignment of the patient's injured cervical spine. The end result of the improved device is a significant decrease in the unnecessary and easily rectifiable number of cervical spinal cord lesions. These lesions result in permanent paralysis and irreversible death to the young patient. PA0 B. The dual plane system also eliminates the anterior flexion (chin to chest) of the immobilized trauma patient's head. This allows for a fully open, clear, and unobstructed pediatric airway in the fully immobilized trauma patient. The results are proper air exchange and proper oxygen delivery to the tissues and organs of the body. Once again, this improved device results in the reduction of unnecessary brain damage and irreversible death caused by single planed spinal immobilization systems. PA0 C. The improved device is affixed with a plurality of flexible adjustable restraining straps. This allows for proper immobilization of varying sizes of pediatric patients, unlike current state of the art. PA0 D. These adjustable straps allow for proper placement around the intraosseous infusion needle. This creates a fully immobilized lower leg. The results being a significant decrease in needle dislodgement from patient movement. PA0 E. The main and secondary planes of this improved splinting device are constructed of a smooth, non-porous material. The non-porous material resists the absorption of infectious bodily fluids and increase the ease of washing ability. This greatly decreases the risk of infection to future patients and the rescue team. PA0 F. All adjustable restraining straps are affixed to the main and secondary planes, via a hook-and-latch system. Other rapidly and easily removable connecting mechanisms can be used. This allows for proper washing and disinfecting, and once again reduces the risk of transmitting infectious diseases to patients and rescuers.